Metal Gear Pilots Online
Metal Gear Pilots Online is a MMO action game and a spin-off of the Metal Gear games developed by Kojima Productions in collaboration with Team 50cc, and is published by Konami. Gameplay In Metal Gear Pilots Online, the player takes on the role of a person that pilots a Metal Gear or similar machine featured throughout the games, whether canonical or non-canonical. The player pilots these machines against other players also piloting Metal Gears in matches or similar machines or participate in missions for rewards. List of Metal Gear Pilots Online machines Canonical NOTE: Listed in chronological order *'Metal Gear RAXA': Developed by Dr. Sokolov based on Granin's designs, the four-legged RAXA is a prototype of the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear (ICBMG) developed for performance evaluation. No nuclear weapons on this one, but it is heavily armed itself. It is armed with a fast-firing, multiple-barreled machine gun and powerful anti-tank missile pods. Under its missile pods is a sophisticated rocket propulsion system used for hovering, along with four mechanical legs as a step towards bipedalism. *'Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear (ICBMG)': The ICBMG cannot compensate for its limited range with speed like the Shagohod could, so it had to be physically transported within range of the targets. This is achieved by the means of a massive rocket booster based on the plans of the Saturn V rocket leaked to the Soviets by a spy within NASA. The Metal Gear would be attached to the top of the rocket, as it would then be deployed in a similar manner to an ICBM (hence the name). Unlike RAXA, the ICBMG is actually nuclear-armed, with MIRVs for unleashing nuclear destruction upon multiple targets at a time after parachuting to the ground from being deployed. *'Metal Gear ZEKE': The first truly bipedal Metal Gear developed by Big Boss' Militaires Sans Frontieres, based on the technology of the A.I. weapons developed as part of the Peace Walker project. It is armed with machine guns, missiles, and a large rail gun that can be used to fire ICBMs. It can also be customized with the memory boards and components of the A.I. weapons for different effects in battle. Say you want to use ZEKE to deliver an electric shock to an enemy? Use the components from the Pupa A.I. weapon! The possibilities for customizing ZEKE for your personal tastes are almost endless! *'TX-55 Metal Gear': The first Metal Gear weapon to ever appear in the Metal Gear franchise, a bipedal walking tank that could launch an intermediate-range nuclear missile from any stable territory in the world with no need for a nuclear silo. The Russian robotics expert, Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, was forced to develop this weapon by Big Boss when he had his forces kidnap Dr. Madnar's daughter, Ellen. Unlike ZEKE, the TX-55 is much more compact and possesses two nuke-launchers in a single launch module, and is heavily armored and armed with two 15mm caliber machine guns and a deadly 20cm laser gun. The TX-55 also has air nozzles on its launch module for cooling after firing a nuke, along with a sky alert radar and a rear pulse alert sensor. It is also equipped with a polyphonic and monophonic antenna. It also has a sensory module with a camera sight, TV sight, and a lower sight. When launching a nuke, the TX-55 extends a stabilization leg from the rear to secure itself to the ground to conduct accurate launching. *'Metal Gear D': A redesigned version of the original TX-55 prototype, Metal Gear D featured a streamlined design and improved weaponry. While its main purpose is to be used as a mobile platform for launching nuclear missiles, it could also be used for conventional warfare. Its launch module has a loading capacity of six short- to medium-range ICBMs, three times as that of the original TX-55, of course it could also use regular missiles. It also features a wicked 60mm caliber rotary cannon, a 5.56mm caliber machine gun, and two smoke dischargers. There are also optional armaments in the form of a double launcher pod with surface-to-air missiles, and a 75mm gun. It also has a sensory module with the main camera, laser sights, an image sensor, and an infrared sensor. It was difficult to transport by conventional means, as it is 6m in length, and weighs 60 metric tons, thus the Gigant helicopter was developed for this task. Once again, it was developed by Dr. Madnar, but this time, he did it willingly! Related weapons *'Shagohod': A parallel development by Dr. Nikolai Sokolov, the Shagohod is propelled by the large augers on its two arms. Compared to Director Aleksandr Granin's Metal Gear design, it is much more mobile with relative stealth. Using powerful rocket boosters, the Shagohod could build up the momentum needed to launch its ballistic missile, provided that there's 3 miles worth of flat, even land for getting up to speed and decelerating safely. The Shagohod, nicknamed the "Treading Behemoth" by Colonel Volgin, also has a lot of machine guns and surface-to-air missiles. *'Peace Walker (A.K.A. Basilisk)': A nuclear-armed A.I. weapon developed by Drs. Huey Emmerich and Strangelove. It is capable of bipedal and quadrupedal movement on all forms of terrain, and is heavily armed with missiles, flamethrowers, earth-munching drill missiles, an EMP generator that also fires a paralysis beam, and S-mines. It also has the capability of launching a 1-megaton ICBM, but its most devastating weapon is a massive hydrogen bomb on its frame that is more powerful than even Tsar Bomba! However, it could only launch the ICBM in self-defense, but the Peace Walker could be tricked into launching it with false data, which it could also transmit to third parties like NORAD. The data is input on a spread spectrum multi-length frequency pattern, making it unblockable by even EMP, thus rendering this feature the most dangerous asides from that hydrogen bomb! It is controlled by not one, but two A.I.'s emulating the human cerebellum and cerebrum, the Reptile Pod (AL-Aurelia 8000) and Mammal Pod (BS-Imago) respectively. It could be stopped from launching the ICBM and made to attack any small threats using the aforementioned weapons. *'Metal Gear G (Gustav)': A small, mass-produced walking tank based on the designs of Metal Gear D, Metal Gear G is developed to serve as a mobile control tower, processing all the battlefield data it received, then transmitting the analyzed information in real-time to all soldiers in the troop. It would also enable all soldiers to focus on a single target using its advanced sensors. For its armaments, it is armed with a 12.5mm machine gun, and a 20mm machine gun. Very lightly armed compared to its larger cousin, D. Listing not completed Non-canonical No information yet Listings not complete Category:Metal Gear Category:Konami